


Sesame Syrup

by Ally_Spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Spellman/pseuds/Ally_Spellman
Summary: Just a collection of one shots spellwood.Send me prompts on tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allyspellman





	1. A Date

  
  


Zelda crossed her legs with a brief sigh as she flushed the smoke from her fourth or fifth cigarette from day to the air. Blackwood's large blue eyes were still on her, just waiting for an answer.

 

"What exactly do you mean with ‘a date’?" She finally asks, a completely righteous question before this strange request of the high priest.

 

"Do you ever hear of a date, Zelda? People go out to dinner, go to the theater, to the movies ..." The redhead smiles humorously at the idea of Faustus Blackwood at the Greendale cinema, waiting in line to buy popcorn .

 

"Have you ever been to the movies in town?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, the irony almost sharp in her voice.

 

"Yes..."

 

"And no one ran off thinking that Dracula himself had come to watch a movie?" Faustus's eyebrows fell on his face, the expression that followed two things, or he was annoyed or angry. Zelda believes that the first option is much more likely.

 

"So ... Aren’t you going out with me?" She shakes her head in dismay, admiring how the high priest sometimes behaved like a child.

 

"I didn’t say that..."

 

"But you didn’t say you would too." It is the turn of the dark man to roll his eyes, rising from his chair and walking through the office to one of the shelves of books. She watched as he took one of Solomon's books and sits down in front of her, completely ignoring her as he turns the pages .

 

Zelda rolled her eyes.

 

"Do you want to go to the movies, Faustus? We're going to the movies, then." She says defeated, even knowing that two wizards like them would draw more attention than an allegorical car in the middle of the city.

 

"Now I don’t want anymore." The redhead stares at him, just waiting for him to stop acting like a high school girl, but the high priest just continues to ignore her. Zelda tolerated a lot, a niece who constantly got bloody confusions, a nephew who almost blew up the Vatican and a sister excommunicated. However a high priest doing tantrum, no.

 

She gets up and walks around the table, tearing the book from his hands and flinging it across the room. She can swear that his eyes almost leap out of his face in sheer surprise before she simply sits on his lap, without ask for no license for this.

 

"Father Blackwood, I want to go on a date with you." She says like an obedient girl, which makes the brunette roll his eyes again.

 

"I'm not forcing you to do anything." He believed it would be very difficult to continue to maintain an uncompromising stance with her so close to his mouth.

 

"I didn’t say you were, I said I want to." She smiles at him and he knows he lost this battle, because she was just wonderful when she smiled like that. "At 8 and do not be late." Zelda said already getting ready to get up, if it was not for the steady hand that held her in place.

 

"I'm not done yet." He whispered. His voice ... His voice had always been something that had almost transcendental power over her and when he starts to approach, when that scent of his post-beard reaches her nostrils ... She realizes that it was a terrible idea sitting on his lap. She took a deep breath, feeling his lips touch her jaw delicately, just brushing against her skin. She turned her head to touch his lips with hers and it was when Blackwood stood up, gently putting her down. "Do not wear panties tonight darling." He whispered into her ear, leaving a noisy kiss on the back of her neck, smiling at how shaky she looked.

 

"Damn you, Faustus." She murmured, her face flushed.

 

"I'll see you tonight." She screamed in indignation as he patted her ass, but before she could turn to hit him, he was gone.

 

Damn man.For Satan’s Sake. All this just to make a date.


	2. Damn you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The antipope was murdered, nobody knows who it was, much less Faustus, but that's not what fills Zelda's head.

Zelda took a deep breath as she sat on the edge of Faustus's bed. There was a killer, an assassin who had killed the antipope, and the high priest almost glared at her as she tried to follow the tradition of sleeping in the other room before the wedding.

She watches as he seals each door and window, extremely complex protection spells murmured in an archaic Latin. The redhead hoped that this marriage was only a convenience, and there she was, trying not to admire the bare back of the high priest and how the tattoos seemed to serve him so well.

When he finishes the process he takes a deep breath, feeling at a level beyond exhaustion. It all seemed so complex now and all the implications that the death of the antipope would bring.

"Are you all right, Faustus?" She caught herself wondering, getting up from the bed and noticing how heavy his breath was, his back moved rhythmically and deeply, making him look like a wild wolf, trying to keep his guard. "Everything is fine now." She gently touches his shoulder and can feel his muscles relaxing over her fingers, causing her to rub the place sweetly. "They'll find the killer and we'll get married tomorrow, you need some sleep."

Faustus still backs and turns slowly to her, only to take advantage of her touch on his shoulder. They usually didn’t have moments as intimate as that, sometimes he touched her hair or hands, but he doesn’t remember of Zelda touching his shoulders or even keeping her hand there for so long.

His gaze meets hers and then he notices something he hadn’t noticed before, something so deeply hidden in the green irises that it took him a second to notice.

"He came, didn’t he?" The high priest didn’t have to specify who had come, Zelda swallowed and nodded, feeling her hands tremble slightly, so she left the man's shoulder.

"The screams made him leave ... He probably knew." Faustus compresses his lips for a brief moment, pondering his own thoughts and knowing that what he was about to say could be considered one of the greatest heresies.

"I'm glad the antipope is dead, then." Zelda's eyes widened in surprise, after so many years of living with that warlock and noticing day after day the value he gave to the traditions of the church and also its hierarchy ... Hearing something like that.

"And why in Satan’s name?"

"If he wasn’t dead, probably the Dark Lord would be raping my bride now, so yes, I'm glad." The redhead was expert at many things, dissecting bodies without breaking a vertebra if she wished, walking in high heels all day and having no blisters on her feet and...Noticing when Faustus Blackwood was being completely sincere. His eyes of the color of the Cinque Terre seas almost absorbed her soul and she could say with certainty that he wanted to said that. This touched her to a point she couldn’t explain.

"This is a heresy, Faustus ... It's a tradition ... The Dark Lord only attends for the most devoted brides." She turns to the window, walking at a slow pace to look at the moon, moon rising night, when the magic and the profanity was stronger. She can feel the massive presence of the high priest on her back in the next second.

"I know it's heresy ... But I'm not going to say that this is a tradition that I'm proud of." If Zelda were honest with herself, she was honored to have been chosen as one of the most devoted, but she wasn’t ready to have sex with a goat man, not today and not ever.Moreover, since long time, the only man she wish between her legs was on her back now.

She takes a deep breath as she feels his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her gently to his body with a care she never thought Faustus Blackwood could have. He touches his mouth against her hair, bringing a warm shiver down the length from the witch column.

"You will be my wife, Zelda Phiona Spellman-Blackwood, and I will never let anything or anyone touch you." She could not help but smile, a small smile on her face, she had never been a woman who needed anyone's care ... But there, between those large hands that were almost in her stomach, she felt a safety that not even Edward could give to her.

He makes her turn to look him in eyes again, he has a small smile at the corners of his lips that makes her want to smile more. Her fingers rest on his shoulders again and the temperature of his skin is simply the only thing she could wish for .

"Damn you Faustus." She whispered as she shook her head negatively, trying not to lose herself inside those eyes. Damn Faustus and those damn bright eyes that at the same time looked like killers were as soft as a child's.

"What?Did you just realize you're in love with me again?" He joked, making her stare sarcastically into his dimly lit face in the bedroom, only the moonlight touching the corner of his shaven face.

"Damn you, for being so devilishly seductive." He smiles openly now, coming up to leave a kiss on top of her head. It's a simple gesture but it warms her heart, she can feel his veins pumping more and more blood against her fingers, her hands now against his neck.

"In my defense I would like to say that you have never been more devilishly beautiful." He leans lower to kiss her jaw, her cheek, her chin and finally stopping a few inches from her mouth. His heavy breathing mingling with hers...It was choppy.

Damn you Faustus.She thought before closing the distance between their lips, hugging his neck almost desperately.

Damn you Faustus, for making me wish to be here...Forever.


	3. A date part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Faustus really go to the movies.

She knew it was a bad idea to accept that request. First because it sounded terribly adolescent and second because she had no idea what to wear.

The redhead sighed looking at the open cupboard doors, she needed something much simpler than the long dresses and velvet suits, that would draw too much attention and the last thing she needed was to draw more attention with a wizard like Blackwood next side her.

She sends Tom to send a message to Faustus. She would meet him at the door of the movies, because now she needed to buy clothes.

Needless to say Zelda usually didn’t go into clothing stores like that ... Shops where her niece used to buy her own clothes. A smiling girl came immediately to meet her, the witch could almost read in the face of the young lady that she was completely surprised to see someone like her over there.

"How can I help you?" She asked, still smiling, the girl looked nice and Zelda allowed herself to return the smile.

"I need something simpler ... than this." She said pointing to her body and the long dress she wore. The girl laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the store.

"That's what you'll find here." Zelda refused to wear jeans, this she wouldn’t do, but she accepted the pencil skirt willingly, even being a little shorter than she wore and also the button-down blouse, she was glad not to get rid of the high heels armani.

The redhead could feel the eyes of several mortals as she walked to the cinema. No magic in front of common people.However, She couldn’t help getting rid of a small lace fabric, discreetly. There was such an innocent request after all, what would be a problem?

She could swear that the high priest's eyes were leaping from his face as he saw her walk toward him. This pleased her in some ways, always interesting to realize that even after so many years she still had the same effect on him. Faustus wore his full suit, she expected no less and just smiled at the prospect of how many strange looks she'd received that night.

"You look beautiful, if you may I say." He said holding out a ticket for her. "And we were lucky, today is the night of terror." The brunette said with such excitement that made her smile again, she didn’t care if they looked like a couple of teenagers. She was enjoying it.

"Auntie Zelda?" The question that sounded like an exclamation made the witch turn to find Sabrina, accompanied by Theo and Roz. "Hi, Father Blackwood." She said in a statement of her own that made her a bit sick.

"Did you also come in the night of terror?" Theo asked, apparently not noticing Sabrina's gaze and how she had no claim to be in the same room as the high priest and her aunt.

"Yes, I watched Friday the 13th in the first session in the '80s." Said Faustus making Zelda look at him and then at the teenagers. He really was a bit funny when he was excited that way.Sabrina only frowned and Roz laughed, noticing the stranger in the situation.

"We're going in, have fun." Zelda said practically pushing the high priest into the theater, her face flushed in shame for her niece picking her up on a date. The redhead questions internally when the roles of both of them have reversed so much.

They sat on the outermost seats on the screen, the first in the front row, and as they sat down, Zelda grabbed a bunch of popcorn and threw it into the chest of the high priest, making his look at her incomprehensibly.

"Why did you have to invite me on a date just in the day Sabrina decided to do the same?" Faustus shrugged with a grin, he loved to see that blush on Zelda's face, made her look even more like a doll.

"It was fun. Did you see that young man’s face when he realized I'm over 40 years old?" She rolled her eyes and saw her niece enter through the front doors of the movie theater, sitting in the back row, right next to the screen just after she saw them. Zelda couldn’t believe this was her luck, after almost a century without leaving in a date with Blackwood ... Her first one is to find her niece. "Stop being paranoid, Zelda ... They don’t even want to see us." The redhead found herself looking at him again, smiling.

"When did you get so adolescent?" He shrugged, in fact not even he knew. One day he woke up wishing he could send a letter to Zelda, as they used to do in the academy days. And that particular day he wanted to take her on a date because sometimes relationships are more than sex against any flat surface enough. Sometimes even the high priest of the church of night go to the movies with his girl.

"The movie will start." He said with a smile when all the lights went out and Zelda almost jumped out of place in surprise.The redhead had never seen the movie Friday the 13th, she remembers that at the time she was working on a project for the mortuary and simply had not been able to watch and she was interested in the story. Popcorn was not her favorite snack, but she liked the fact that Faustus cared enough to buy coke diet.He knew she loved that soft drink since it was released, but he hated.

He would lie if he said that he saw something from the first minutes of the movie. The dark room allowed him to look at her without any restraint and he could only take a deep breath for how beautiful she looked, those clothes were not the usual, but they didn’t fail to delineate her body and made it even more irresistible. The dark man could not resist the urge to put an arm around her shoulders and bring her closer, he felt her muses harden for a brief moment ... But she soon stretched and leaned her head in the curve of his neck.

Zelda liked that position, there would be no other place in the world where she could feel such an overwhelming perfume and feel her body be so uniquely welcomed. She hadn’t seen the soft side of Faustus for so many years and she was grateful to have accepted that date, now.

But her thoughts are completely scattered when a sex scene begins to roll on the big screen. Faustus tries to hold back the laughter as he reaches for her ear.

"I should have warned you ... All Jason's movies any couple who wanted to have a little more fun ends up dead." She looks at him and the brunette knows what she's thinking. "No, I didn’t suggest this movie because of that." He whispered making her narrow her eyes at him. "And even if I had ... It was you who came without panties, Zelda." The redhead opened her mouth for a brief moment, feeling her own face warm. How the hell did he know? "Your ass gets a lot more marked." He whispered again, his voice making every bit of her skin go chill.

She wants to feel guilty for acting like a fucking teenage girl, but she can’t, when his fingers slide down the curve of her neck ... The redhead sighs noisily.

"I just suggested ... But since you accepted so willingly, why waste it?" He's smiling again, that terrible smile that made her heartbeat go wild. She starts to move her fingers nervously, they were in a movie theater after all.

The high priest's hand wrapped around her shoulder slides silently down her arm in soft patterns, he guides his fingers to pull her sweater from her skirt, touching the warm skin of her belly.

Zelda swallows hard as she tries to keep her eyes on the screen, the sex scene is over and Jason is killing other people who had nothing to do with the original story. The activity becomes arduous as she feels the hand go down again, fabric of her skirt, spreading a warm sensation all over her belly.

"Faustus." She whispers in repression, meeting his eyes in that darkness, glittering like gems and having unrestrained amusement.

"They'll just listen us if you moan, honey." He whispers against her ear again, making her feel helpless in his arms ... He didn’t need much more than a few sentences to make her spread her legs. She widens her eyes, trying not to make any distinctive sound when he uses the other hand to touch her core. Zelda takes a deep breath and watches as the few people in the room really don’t seem to notice anything, the screaming sounds suffocates any other sound inside the movie theater.

He is stroking really hard the little button now and as suddenly as the first touch, he slides a finger inside her. She breathe deeply now and tries to hide her red face against the neck of the high priest. Faustus smiles for feeling the moisture between his fingers and how the sense of prohibition made her even more excited.

He slid his second finger and felt her breath grow heavy against his neck. The brunette lowered his face to catch her lips in a demanding kiss, his tongue entering the edge of her mouth, his mouth wide open trying to taste all of her.

His movements become deeper, warmer. She feels that her walls are pulling his fingers without her consent.

She moaned low on his lips as She came in his fingers, chest rising and falling trying to regain consciousness after the orgasm.There is a smile on his face as he moves his hands away.The high priest gently bites his lower lip and laughs low as she looks flushed and tries desperately to turn her attention to the movie.

"Do you know what they say, my dear?" He asks, his voice bringing another shiver down her spine. "A woman only cum on the fingers of a man she trusts." Zelda looks up to find his irises again and shakes her head.

"Where did you read that? In the diary of some young lady in love?" Faustus rolls his eyes, a smile still striking his lips.

"You may not agree." He sucks his own fingers, tasting her taste while the redhead just looks with some satisfaction in her gaze. "But she agrees." He points at her skirt and now makes her laugh, some heads turn and the witch covers her mouth. "Anyway ... Take that as a warmup, literally." The high priest leaves a wet kiss on her jaw, just a reminder that date had just begun.


End file.
